


The Green Mile

by SailorLestrade



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cancer, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Terminal Illnesses, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Prompt is "Terminal Illness". John fell in love after Mary. That was his mistake.





	The Green Mile

John knew he was screwed the minute that Sam called (Y/n) mom. He had sworn he would not fall in love again after Mary, but there was something about (Y/n) that just broke all his rules and stole his heart. His boys absolutely adored her. And while they didn’t stay all the time at her home, they were always welcome there. And John even felt safe enough to leave them there to attend regular school throughout the year, and then took them on hunts during the summer.

(Y/n) helped heal broken hearts with Dean and taught Sam how to play different card games. She had a mini library in her basemenet that Sam spent many hours in. She even bought a game system for the boys one Christmas. It was old and used, but it was theirs and they loved it. The boys took to calling (Y/n) mom, mainly when John wasn’t around. But sometimes it slipped and John just let it happen.

There were those nights, late in between the sheets, when John whispered his love for (Y/n). He had been sure that he would never love another woman outside of Mary.

And then came that day that sixteen year old Sam called. John was out on a job with Bobby. Six missed calls from Sam. A few from Dean. There were none from (Y/n) and that scared John more than anything. He immedtialty called Sam back.

“Sammy?” John asked when he and Bobby had finished the job and he had finally called him back. Sam was just a few days shy of turning seventeen.

“Dad, where have you been?” SAm asked.

“On a hunt. What’s wrong?” John asked.

And that’s when his world crumbled around him.

“It’s (Y/n).” Sam said. “You need to get home. Dean’s with her right now. I...I don’t think she has long left.”

John didn’t even remember if he told Bobby he was leaving. He didn’t remember the drive back to (Y/n)’s, no their, home. He didn’t remember rushing into the hospital where Dean and Sam set with (Y/n) while she slept. He did remember walking down that hallway, a sickly green from the tiles. She looked so pale and skinny. Like the life had just been drained out of her.

Dean took John out into the hallway so he wouldn’t wake her. Cancer. Apparently she had been battling it for awhile, hiding it from the Winchester boys because she knew they had a job to do. Even when the boys were home, she just played it off as the flu until she couldn’t hide it anymore.

“Dad.” Sam said. Dean and John turned to look at him. “She’s awake.” John quickly left his sons and went to her side.

“(Y/n).” John said, taking the seat Dean had vaccated to talk to John. He reached out and held her hand that wasn’t covered in IV lines and sensors. 

“Hey there handsome.” (Y/n) said, trying to paste a smile on her face. “How was the hunt?”

“Don’t worry about it.” He cupped her face. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

“You had more important thigns to worry about.” (Y/n) said. “I know you’re getting closer to the demon.”

“Screw the demon,” John told her. “Nothing compares to you. I-if you would have told me…”

“You would’ve been here watching me suffer.” (Y/n) stated. “I wanted to be happy with my boys. I didn’t want to see that damn sad look the whole time.” She rubbed her thumb on the back of John’s hand. “The doctor’s told me from the beginning that it was unlikely to be curable.”

“I could’ve found someone.” John told her, staring into her eyes. “There’s still time. I could get in touch with a hoodoo priest or something.” (Y/n) shook her head. “Why not?”

“Those things always have bad consequences and you know it John.” (Y/n) told him. “I used to read comics. Johnny Blaze made a deal with the devil and in the end, his dad still died.” She squeezed John’s hand the best she could. “I don’t want to die here. I want to go home.”

John took care of everything. Sam and Dean helped as much as they could, but John checked her out, took her home, and made sure she was comfortable. He passed off all the hunts he had been researching to Rufus, Caleb, and anyone else who would take them. He stayed home with (Y/n), acting like the perfect husband even though they had never stepped farther than talking about engagements.

But John lost (Y/n) about a month later. He held her in his arms when her heart stopped and her body just couldn’t go on. She was creamated, just like she wanted to be. She didn’t want to cause John problems in the future, forcing him to hunt her ghost. He didn’t want to argue with her in her final days, that she could still come back and there was that chance she would always haunt him no matter what.

Just a few months later, Sam left them for Stanford, arguing that it was what (Y/n) would have wanted for him. John became reconsumed by the hunt. Because something out of his control took his (Y/n) from him. He couldn’t just hunt it down and kill it.

And then, when Dean laid dying after the car crash, John sold his soul in a heartbeat. Not only did it save his son, but he hoped that just maybe he could see her again.


End file.
